


Heart of Stone

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Ghosts, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Astoria has always watched her husband and son since her death. Standing unseen by their side, as she helps guide her son through great pain.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Heart of Stone

_'But I hope my son will know, he'll never be alone. 'Cause like a river runs dry and leaves its scars behind. I'll be by your side 'cause my love is set in stone.'_

Astoria watched, she always watched. She never wanted to be seen. She wouldn’t have been a ghost of some long dead relative, it would have been to soon. Draco wouldn’t have coped.And Scorpius...Scorpius needed to be happy. Today should be happy. Astoria watched Draco as he sat solemnly in an antique leather chair. He looked older, his face starting to get lines. He looked tired. The walls were lined with bookshelves, a flickering fireplace gave the room light. Her in-laws sat on the other chairs. Harry Potter, The Father Of her sons husband. He was hunched forward his hands clutched tight his white knuckles baring. Ginny his loving wife rubbing his hands tightly, he was lucky to have someone like that by his side.

“It’s too soon” Harry said his face frowning.

“He’s having twins. It’s always too soon with twins” Draco replied looking down at the floor.

Harry looked up and met Draco’s eye, “Aren’t you worried?”

Astoria watched a single tear roll down Draco’s cheek. “No” he lied, and brushed the tear away casually. But the effort seemed to drain him.  
Astoria walked over and leant down and kissed Draco’s cheek gently. A smile briefly flickered across Draco’s face.

“How was Astoria when she gave birth?” Ginny asked.

“Breathtaking” Draco said melancholy as he recalled, “She was so strong.” His voice cracked slightly, “Scorpius...Scorpius is strong too.”

There was a hesitance in words. Ginny got up and hugged Draco tightly. “The strongest. You and Astoria should be so proud.”

Astoria smiled and smiled walked out of the room, passing through the door and briefly into the cold empty corridor. She could hear his screams. She could hear her Son as labor pains coursed through his body. She passed through the door into the bedroom.

Scorpius was sitting in the centre of a four poster bed. His legs spread. His face was awash with pain. Scorpius stomach was round and bulging red stretch marks covering the surface like his body was struggling to keep the babies inside.

“You can do it. Breath, remember like we practiced” Albus said encouragingly. His arm draped across Scorpius bare chest as he clutched him tightly.

“In....and out. Yeah..” Scorpius said a little hollow. As tried to regulate his breathing. Scorpius screamed as pain traveled through his body as another contraction washed over him.

“Can’t we do anything for the pain?” Albus said with clenched teeth. His eyes looking between The Healer and Nurse pleadingly.

“We’ve given him everything we can. Anything more would risk the infants” The Healer said sitting at the end. “The first child is almost ready to come out.”

Scorpius let out a pained sob. “I can’t do it..” He said as he pushed hard, puffing slow breaths.

Albus kissed Scorpius cheek. “Yes you can. I love you, and you can. Please!” Albus pleaded, Pressing his face into Scorpius neck giving him reassuring kisses as his eyes watered.

Astoria walked to Scorpius other side, watching her Baby boy. As he pushed and struggled through Labour.

“I see a head. It’s crowning” The Healer said with a reassuring smile. A practiced smile that hid his real concerns. “Can you get me another towel” he said to the nurse.

“Your doing it. See Just keep pushing” Albus said encouragingly as Scorpius held his hand tightly. The adrenaline was keeping Albus hand from going numb.

Scorpius nodded. “I love you” He said pushing as his face grimaced into pain.

Albus bit his lip, as he held him tightly. Supporting him in the only way he could. “I love you too Scorpion.”

Astoria watched as Scorpius birthed a plump baby boy. his face red and puffy, covered In placenta as he cried. The nurse wrapped the baby in a toweling.  
“One to go” The Healer reminded. “Your almost there.”

Albus looked up. “Is it healthy?”

“Not an it” Scorpius said a little tired.

“He’s very healthy” The Healer answered.

“Scorpius. We had a baby boy” Albus said cuddling into Scorpius. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too” Scorpius said weakly. He felt pain again. “I think the other one..is coming...” Scorpius groaned.

Albus kissed Scorpius hand warmly. “You can do it. Your so strong. Like stone.”

Astoria smiled at the baby. Her grandson, innocent to the world. Scorpius face was visibly pained as he pushed, the second child being forced out of him. She could see it more than anyone else could. His body was failing. She moved to Scorpius side her son in so much pain. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, to reassure him. Just like that time Scorpius became sick with dragon pox as a young child.

“Mum?” Scorpius looking in her direction. He couldn’t see her, but perhaps he could feel her. “Are..you..”

Albus clutched Scorpius cheeks and held his face pressing his forehead against Scorpius. “Stay with me” Albus said voice cracking. “I love you. And you can do it.”

“Mhmm. It just hurts..” Scorpius groaned his face in pain.

“I know. But you can do it” Albus said hoping.

“You need to keep pushing Scorpius!” The Healer insisted. Scorpius groaned and pushed hard as the second infant began to crown.  
It wasn’t easy for Scorpius who was getting weaker with each push. His skin paled, and his breath started to stagger.  
The Healer had ushered the nurse over and whispered something quietly.

Another push and the second infant slid out, Scorpius leaned back tired, he smiled weakly. As Albus mopped his brow and kissed his sweaty forehead. “You did it. I love you” Albus said relieved.

“I love...” Scorpius never finished his sentence.

His eyes closed and when he opened them an instant later he was in an all white room. Every surface white and shining. “What’s...” He trailed off concerned as he suddenly realised. “Oh...no..no..no” Scorpius said as he tried to cry but no tears fell from his tear ducts.

“Scorpius” Astoria said watching him from where she stood at the side of the bed.

“Mum?” Scorpius said looking up at her. He scrambled off the bed and hugged her tightly. “Is it really you?”

“It is my sweet boy” Astoria said holding him.

“Then i’m?”

“Yes” Astoria confirmed.

Scorpius hugged her tightly, then pulled away. “But Albus? Merlin Albus. And the babies. I don’t even know what they’re called” Scorpius said sobbing.

“You had a boy and a girl” Astoria said gently stroking Scorpius head. “And Albus will cope. He’s strong.”

“But I wasn’t” Scorpius said disheartened. He sat on the edge of the white bed mournfully.

Astoria looked at him. “You’ll be remembered. When the fire's burnt, when the wind has blown, when the water's dried. You'll still find stone, Your heart of stone.”

“I want to go back.”

“You can’t.." Scorpius sat in silence, contemplating. “Come. It’s time to move on my sweet boy” Astoria said opening the door.

Scorpius sighed and stood up, he looked down at himself, “I’m going to spend the rest I’d eternity looking sort of pregnant. Great...” he muttered. Astoria opened her arms and led Scorpius through the door smiling gently, as she shut the door. It was her turn to look after him.

* * *

Albus sobbed his face pressed into Scorpius chest, his body was almost cold. He just didn’t want to let go, he couldn’t.

“Albus” Draco said gently. “The Undertakers are here to take Scorpius” Draco said gently.

“No. Can’t..can’t we leave it longer” Albus begged his face tear stained and on the verge of a breakdown.

“Albus.” Draco said slowly. “Right now you have two children a boy and a girl who need you their father. And I think you need them too.”

“It was too soon. I knew it. I should have done more” Albus said frustrated.

Draco sat by his side. “I know. And So do I, I wish I could have said many things to him.”

“The last thing he said to me was I love..” Albus sniffed. “I don’t know how I’ll cope.”

Draco sighed and cuddled Albus stoically, letting him cry on his shoulder. “We’ll both have to try.”

“I wish it was easier. I wanted to spend my whole life with him” Albus said heartbroken. Pain in every word.

“I know. I know exactly how that feels, have you considered names yet?” Draco asked rubbing Albus back gently.

“Yes. The only names that feel right. Scorpius and Astoria” Albus revealed. Taking a long sigh, he looked back at Scorpius body. He wished it wasn’t like this. That it hadn’t ended like this. “Goodbye Scorpion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Heart of Stone' from the musical Six. Angsty. Heartbreaking, and it just worked.
> 
> Sorry..


End file.
